


No Service

by Kotonata



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Just Casually Breaking Into Chloe's House, Usually I See Chloe Breaking Into Nadine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: After a whole month of being unable to reach her girlfriend, Nadine makes her way to Australia to check on her.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	No Service

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I've written anything fanfiction related. So I'm aware that this isn't very strong, but it's a start for me to get back into writing. If you have any feedback, please let me know! I have a lot of good ideas for Chlodine fanfic that I'd like to write.

Within the darkness of the night, Nadine found herself exploring uncharted lands. At least, uncharted to her. For in front of Nadine, stood a completely unfamiliar ten story apartment building. The only thing on Nadine’s mind was “I have to get in.”  
Finding her way to the front door of the apartment building, she slowly twisted the door handle, finding it to still be unlocked. So far, so good. After taking a deep breath, she entered the building, quietly shutting the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and looked the screen over briefly.  
“5th floor…” She mumbled, under her breath. Stealth was key in this very important mission of hers. In fact, it was so important that she couldn’t risk any noise from taking the elevator. As such, the former mercenary set out on a trek up the long flight of stairs.  
With a pistol strapped to her waist, hidden underneath her shirt, she was hoping that no one would interfere with her. Having to result to violence was not a thing she wanted to do at a time like this. Still, she never knew what dangers she could encounter. That’s why, as she made it to the 5th floor, she pulled the gun from its hidden holster and readied it for any danger that may approach. As she made it to room 55, she slowly reached for the doorknob.  
“Dammit.” She muttered as it refused to give way. Grateful to her foresight to add a silencer to her pistol, she stood back and shot at the door until she found herself able to enter the room. Holstering the gun, she walked in and shut the damaged door behind her.  
To her surprise, the apartment was surprisingly large. She hadn’t expected much room but she was greeted by a large, open space that, in the bit of moonlight that shone through the windows, seemed to be set up as a living room and kitchen. Off to the side, she could make out what seemed to be a small hallway. She had a feeling that this is where she must go. Quietly walking towards the hall, Nadine stumbled over a pair of shoes left in the middle of the floor that nearly caused her to fall and create a loud noise. Silently cursing to herself, she kept moving. Upon coming to the first door on her right, she slowly opened it and peeked around the corner. It was just a bathroom. Not what she wanted. She sighed and shut the door. Looking to her left, just kitty corner of the last door, she could see another. Slowly creeping up and opening it, she looked in once more. The room seemed to be quite a mess, clothes strewn all over the place along with travelling equipment. However, in the middle of the room, there was a queen sized bed. Knowing her target well enough, Nadine knew that this was it. As she entered the room, she took a close look at the bed. There was a figure laying underneath the silk duvet. With the utmost caution, Nadine approached the figure, gently lifting the duvet to reveal the figure’s rather peaceful looking face. Nadine knelt down to get close, reaching her hand out for the figure’s neck. Only she was greeted by two eyes popping open.  
“I thought we agreed there’d be no more breaking into each other’s flats, China.” The rather cheerful and mischievous voice of Chloe Frazer disrupted the silence.  
“Frazer! Oh thank god, you’re alive…” Nadine sighed in relief, starting to stand back up.  
“What? Did you think I died or something?” Chloe asked with a chuckle as she sat up, “I wouldn’t just up and do that.”  
“But you would just up and stop talking to me? Jesus, Chloe, I was so worried for you…” Nadine rubbed her forehead.  
“Ah, I see. So that’s why you broke in. You were worried. That’s sweet but you had no reason to be scared for me.”  
“The moment my partner stops answering her phone of course I’m going to be scared.” Nadine seemed a bit frustrated at Chloe’s flippant attitude towards the situation.  
“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about. I just broke my phone. ...Again.”  
“Again? And you didn’t get a new one? It’s been a month since I’ve been able to contact you.”  
“It’s just not my top priority right now.” Chloe shrugged before stretching out and getting out of bed. “God, it’s still dark out… Could you have picked a better time to visit?”  
“No. I couldn’t stay in Cape Town one moment longer knowing you could be seriously hurt or injured.”  
“Fair enough, I guess.” Chloe just didn’t care. Besides, she’s broken into Nadine’s flat for less important matters. Such as just being in the area and wanting to surprise her. Though that particular visit earned her quite the beating before Nadine processed just who had entered her house. “I supposed the better question for me to ask is, how’d you get in? I know I don’t have any windows open and I have a feeling that you wouldn’t scale a building to get to me like I would for you.”  
“I came in through the front door, like a normal person.” Nadine explained.  
“Did I leave my door unlocked?” Chloe asked, looking a little confused. Normally, she was really good at locking her door.  
“No. But I’ll buy you a new one.”  
“Buy me a new one? ... Whatever you did, you’re the one explaining it to the landlord.” Chloe sighed. It felt a little strange for her to be the one having to deal with the chaos that she would definitely cause herself had she not been asleep.  
“Sorry about that… I just didn’t want to disturb you or your neighbors. It would make such a scene, too.”  
“Fair enough, I guess. Though, next time, just throw rocks at my window like a normal lovesick girl.” Chloe teased.  
“Lovesick!? Frazer, I’d never!”  
Chloe laughed, “Oh relax, Nadine, you’ll live longer.” She crawled back into bed. “As much as I love you and would love to catch up, I need my beauty sleep. Feel free to join me, Love.”  
Nadine nodded, thinking that maybe she should’ve stopped by in the morning. But still, she crawled into bed next to Chloe and cuddled up. Though she refused to be called lovesick, she did really love her girlfriend. Even if she frustrated her to no end at times. She was just at least happy to see that she was fine and she was definitely going to take her to get a new phone tomorrow. And a door as well.  
“Nadine?”  
“Yes, Chloe?”  
“I love you.”  
Nadine smiled, “I love you, too.”


End file.
